


Never Enough

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: They go camping when they get together, once or twice a year. Prompto thinks it's because there's never an idle moment.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ignis!

They go camping when they get together, once or twice a year. Prompto thinks it's because there's never an idle moment. The tent has to be raised, equipment carried up from the car, fish caught and cooked, wood collected and the campfire carefully fed. Their conversations naturally focus on these activities. They don't ask each other how they're doing, what their plans are. Whether Noct haunts their dreams, too.

One night Ignis leaves the circle of firelight; to take a piss, Prompto assumes, but then he doesn't return. "He's fine," Gladio says, but he's distracted, texting someone who keeps making him smile.

Prompto goes, and finds Ignis standing right at the edge of the haven.

He's scared cold, all of a sudden, but Ignis just tips his head back and asks, "Are the stars still there?"

Has no one ever told him? Prompto crosses his arms, and wonders who would have. Ignis is so very self-sufficient, after all. "I can't swear _all_ of them are accounted for, but – it looks the same, to me." After a moment, he added, "And the moon's just a sliver, over to your left, on the horizon."

Ignis turns his head, as if looking, and then nods. "My apologies for worrying you."

"Nah. It's," Prompto stops himself from saying _no biggie_. He doesn't want to pretend. He reaches out and takes Ignis' hand, lacing their fingers together. When Ignis had been newly blind, they'd touched like this. "I miss him, too. All the time. I'm not ungrateful for the sun or the stars, but – "

"It's unfair," Ignis suggests, fingers tightening. "Yes. And I'm still angry."

"If you want," Prompto says, "I can tell you what the stars look like. And you can talk about Noct."

Ignis swallows, takes a ragged breath, looks down. "I would like that."

The dome of the heavens above is so vast Prompto doesn't know where to start, but then his gaze alights on the Astral River. If Noct's up there, he's definitely fishing. Prompto takes a breath and starts talking.


End file.
